Yunjae series : Elementary School
by Isafuyu
Summary: a chibi YUNJAE's fanfiction, Jaejoong kecil menangis? Kok bisa? O.o RnR! DLDR! Last Chap :
1. Chapter 1

Ini udah prnah di post di Fb ku

27 Juni 2011 jam 23:20

Cast

一**Jung Yunho**

一**Kim Jaejoong**

Genre : idk #plaaak mungkin **Fluff**

Rate : K

0609**Prince**

_Kim_'s house

"_Umm_a~ apa nanti di sekolah joongie akan dapat teman yang banyak?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki berusia 6 tahun yang memiliki paras cantik kepada _Umma_nya.

Kini mereka berdua terlihat sedang berkutat dengan pakaian yang dikenakan anak laki-laki itu.

"Ne, Joongie. Joongie kan anak baik, pasti banyak yang ingin berteman dengan Joongie," ujar sang _Umma_.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah rapi dan terlihat cantik Joongie. Ayo turun, _Appa_ sudah menunggu kita dibawah."

"Ya! Aku ini _namja_ bukan _yeoja_, _Umma_. Aku tidak cantik, tapi tampan!" sanggah Joongie sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan.

Melihatnya membuat sang _Umma_ terkekeh kecil,  
>"<em>Ne<em>.._ne_, anak _Umma_ tampan. Ayo cepat," katanya sambil menggandeng tangan Joongie.  
>Menuntunnya untuk turun kebawah, ke tempat sang <em>Appa<em> yang menunggu keduanya sedari tadi.

"_APPA_!" teriak Joongie ketika melihat _Appa_nya sedang duduk dan membaca koran disalah satu kursi yang terdapat di meja makan.

Anak laki-laki itu berlari dan langsung menerjang _Appa_nya.

Sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan anak tunggalnya ini, sang _Appa_ refleks meletakkan korannya dan menangkap tubuh kecil yang menerjangnya.

"Selamat pagi, _Appa_." Ucap Joongie sambil mengecup kedua pipi _Appa_nya.

"_Ne_, selamat pagi Joongie-ah." Balas sang _Appa_.

"Ayo, sarapan. Ini hari pertama mu masuk sekolah kan?"

Joongie mengangguk.

"_Appa_ akan mengantarmu ke sekolah. Jadi sarapan dulu, ne?"

"Hu-uhm," Joongie melepas rangkulannya dari pria tua tersebut dan beralih duduk disebelah kanan _Umma_nya.

Memulai sarapan bersama kedua orang yang ia sayangi. 

0609**Prince**

_Jung_'s House

"Yunnie-ah, ayo bangun sayang. Hari ini hari pertamamu masuk sekolah, _Umma_ tidak mau kau terlambat." Ujar sesosok wanita yang kini tengah terlihat mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kecil yang masih terbalut selimut tebal diatas ranjang.

"Ungh~ bisakah aku tidur beberapa menit lagi, _Umma_?" katanya.

"Aku masih mengantuk."

"Tidak bisa, sayang. Ini sudah jam 06.54. Kau akan terlambat kalau tidak bangun sekarang juga," wanita itu tetap membujuk anaknya agar tidak terseret kedalam buaian mimpi lagi.

"_Ne_, _ne_. Aku bangun, aku bangun!"

"Nah, begitu kan bagus. Cepatlah mandi, _Umma_ dan _Appa_ menunggumu dibawah," ujarnya.

Setelah terdengar bunyi pintu tertutup, anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Yunnie tadi segera menyingkapkan selimutnya dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang terdapat di kamarnya setelah sebelumnya mengambil handuk yang tersampir didekat meja belajarnya.

Selang beberapa menit, anak laki-laki yang berusia sekitar 6 tahun itu keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung membuka lemari pakaiannya, mencari dua potong pakaian yang akan dikenakan untuk pergi kesekolah barunya.

Setelah merasa dirinya rapi, Yunnie segera keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan keluarga.

Yang dimana telah terlihat _Umma_ dan _Appa_nya sedang duduk dan menunggunya untuk bergabung dan sarapan bersama-sama.

"Pagi, _Appa_," sapanya.

"Pagi, Yunnie-ah."

"Ayo kita mulai sarapannya," kata sang _Umma_.

"Ah, Yunnie. Nanti _Appa_ yang akan mengantarmu ke sekolah barumu, _Umma_ ada sedikit urusan. Tidak apa-apa kan, sayang?

"Ne, aku mengerti _Umma_. Tidak apa-apa."

一TBC 

**P.M**


	2. Chapter 2

Ini udah pernah di post di Fb ku

30 Juni 2011 jam 14:08

Cast :  
>一<strong>Jung Yunho<strong>  
>一<strong>Kim Jaejoong<strong>  
>一<strong>Kim Kibum<strong>  
>一<strong>Lee Donghae<strong>

Genre : **Fluff**

Rated : **K**

ALL HAIL YUNJAE

**.**

0609Prince

.

Dong Bang Shin Ki adalah salah satu sekolah dasar yang terkenal di kota Seoul. Mereka bukan terkenal karena kepintaran maupun kecerdasan para muridnya, melainkan terkenal karena telah menjadi tempat pertemuan pasangan terpanas seantero D.U.N.I.A, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunjae. Pasangan yang paling alami dan sera一oke Author mulai ngelantur, balik kenaskah aslinya.

Dong Bang Shin Ki adalah sekolah dasar yang terletak disebelah selatan kota Seoul. Dimana sekolah ini akan menjadi tempat kedua tokoh utama kita bertemu dan tempat dimana benih-benih cinta mereka akan tumbuh secara perlahan-lahan.

0609Prince

Juli 2011.

Tahun ini Dong Bang Shin Ki一selanjutnya akan disingkat DBSK一kembali menerima siswa dan siswi yang ingin melanjutkan pendidikan ke sekolah dasar. Dan hari ini adalah hari masuk sekolah, baik bagi siswa-siswi baru maupun mereka yang sudah bersekolah disana.

Dan tahukah kalian? Tahun ajaran baru berarti wajah-wajah baru. Wajah-wajah baru yang kelihatan masih teramat polos yang seolah-olah siap dan pasrah untuk diterkam一plaaak一

Dihalaman sekolah, sudah terlihat para orang tua yang membawa, menuntun atau pun menggendong buah hati mereka masuk kedalam sekolah yang akan memberikan pendidikan kepada anak-anak mereka selama 6 tahun kedepan.

Tidak sedikit dari mereka一siswa-siswi baru maksudnya一yang melihat kiri dan kanan. Mencari tahu atau pun sekedar melihat-melihat sekolah yang akan mereka masuki.

Dan sisanya? Oh, sisanya nampak menarik baju, mau pun mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka pada orang tua masing-masing一dengan ekspresi takut一.

Seperti yang dilakukan seorang anak laki-laki yang mempunyai wajah cantik dan berbibir merah layaknya buah cherry ini. Ia terlihat gelisah didalam gendongan _Appa_nya. Anak laki-laki itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada jas sang _Appa_. Mengerti akan kegelisahan anaknya, ia pun menepuk-nepuk punggung anaknya sambil berujar.

"Tenang saja, Joongie pasti akan suka bersekolah disini."

Joongie 一anak laki-laki itu一mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula menatap kearah depan dan segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria yang menggendongnya.

"_Jeongmal_, _Appa_?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya kearah kanan. Mata besarnya menatap sang Appa dengan intens.

"_Ne_, Joongie pasti suka."

Joongie mengangguk, menandakan ia percaya dengan ucapan _Appa_nya.

0609Prince

Tidak jauh dari tempat Joongie dan _Appa_nya. Terlihat dua orang laki-laki一satu orang laki-laki dewasa dan satu orang anak laki-laki一yang berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan.

Kalian pasti tahu siapa itu kan? Yap, itu adalah Yunnie dan _Appa_nya.

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan. Yunnie menyapukan pandangannya kearah sekolah barunya dengan sang _Appa_ yang menatap lurus kedepan.

Keduanya tidak ada yang mau membuka percakapan, dan justru terlihat menikmati keheningan ini. Yah, namanya juga Ayah dan anak bukan? Mereka dapat mengerti apa yang dimaksud satu sama lain tanpa mengucapkan sepatah-duapatah kata pun. Apa lagi mengingat perawakan sang anak yang mirip sekali dengan Appanya. Bagai pinang dibelah dua mungkin ungkapan yang bagus untuk menggambarkan keduanya.

**Prince ┐('****'┐) (┌'****')┌ Prince**

Disinilah Joongie berada sekarang. Dikelas barunya一tentu saja一 kelas 1 A.  
><em>Appa<em>nya hanya mengantar Joongie sampai kedepan kelas, dan ini sempat diprotes keras oleh Joongie一dengan memajukan kedua-belah bibir cherry yang ia miliki, pastinya一 karena ia tidak mau ditinggal sendiri.

Tapi dengan berbagai bujukan dan rayuan yang dilontarkan sang _Appa_一Es krim Vanilla 3 cone一VOILA! Berhasil! Joongie mengangguk mengiyakan bujukan serta rayuan _Appa_nya. Huh, dasar anak kecil!

_Appa_ Joongie tersenyum tipis karena bujukannya 一selalu一berhasil, ia segera pergi dari sana setelah sebelumnya mencium kedua pipi tembem anaknya.

Setelah _Appa_nya pergi, Joongie dengan ragu-ragu masuk kedalam kelas barunya. Pandangannya menyapu seisi kelas, siapa tahu ia sekelas dengan teman-teman TKnya dulu.

Well, apa yang dipikirkannya benar. Ia melihat Kibum dan Donghae 一teman TK nya一 sedang mengobrol dipojok belakang kelas.

Segera saja ia membawa kaki kecilnya kearah mereka berdua, merasa ada yang mendekati mereka. Kibum dan Donghae mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah Joongie yang tengah tersenyum sumringah. Kedua mata anak laki-laki kecil itu membulat, salah satunya segera berlari kearah Joongie dan memeluknya.

"Joongie!" serunya.

"Bummie," balas Joongie sambil memeluk tubuh Kibum yang sama mungil dengan dirinya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kibum 一yang tengah memeluknya一 kebelakang tubuh Kibum, terlihat Donghae tengah memberikan senyum fishy andalannya kearah Joongie.

"_Annyeong_, Hae."

"_Annyeong_, Joongie." Balas Donghae.

Kibum melepaskan pelukannya dari Joongie.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan sekelas denganmu, Joongie-ah." Ucap Kibum dengan nada tidak percaya.

"_Ne_, aku juga."

"Aku harap ini akan menjadi menyenangkan," Donghae berujar sambil tetap mempertahankan senyum fishynya. Kibum dan Joongie mengangguk mengiyakan.

Perhatian mereka terpecah oleh suara bel. Sontak saja ketiganya bergegas mencari tempat duduk.

Joongie memilih duduk dibelakang kelas, disebelah jendela besar yang menghadap lapangan luas milik DBSK. Kibum duduk didepannya bersama seorang anak laki-laki yang mengenakan kalung salib. Sedangkan Donghae duduk dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat hiperaktif一anak itu tidak berhenti menari sedari tadi一sambil memandanginya. Ia duduk disebelah kiri dari tempat Joongie duduk.

Joongie menghela nafas, ia tidak mempunyai teman sebangku seperti Kibum dan Donghae. Bangku disebelahnya kosong.

"_Annyeong_," sapa seseorang.

Joongie menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

DEG

Joongie terpaku melihat siapa anak yang menyapanya, begitu pula dengan anak yang menyapa Joongie.

'Cantiknya,' batin anak laki-laki itu.

'_Aigoo_~ dia tampan sekali,' batin Joongie.

Keduanya terus terpaku memandang satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya Joongie memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"_Ne_?" tanya Joongie sambil memiringkan kepalanya kearah kanan.

'_Omo_~ dia terlihat menggemaskan,' batin anak laki-laki itu lagi.

"Euhm, apa aku boleh duduk disebelahmu?" tanyanya. "Semua bangku disini sudah terisi penuh, dan cuma bangku yang disebelahmu kosong."

"Ah.._ne ne_, tentu saja boleh." Jawab Joongie.

"_Gomawo_ err一siapa nama mu?"

"Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong." Joongie menjawab dengan mantap tidak lupa dengan seulas senyum kecil.

"_Ne_, _gomawo_ Jaejoong-_sshi_. Aku Yunho, Jung Yunho. Salam kenal,"

"_Andwae_!" teriak Joongie.

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku Joongie, bukan Jaejoong-_sshi_." Koreksi Joongie, ia melipat kedua tangannya kedepan dada.

"Baiklah, salam kenal Joongie-_ah_."

"Nah, begitu dong~" Joongie tersenyum sumringah.

"Salam kenal juga, Yunnie-_ah_."

"_Mwo_? Yunnie?" tanya Yunho.

"_Ne_, Yunnie. _Wae_? Kau tidak suka?" Joongie mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan一kesal. Membuat Yunho menelan ludah.

"_Ani_, hanya saja keluargaku juga memanggilku begitu."

"_Jeongmal_?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku boleh memanggilmu Yunnie kan?" tanya Joongie dengan mata penuh harap.

Anak itu, Yunho atau Yunnie一terserah reader mau pilih yang mana一 pun mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan teman barunya.

Well, sepertinya selama setahun kedepan akan berjalan menyenangkan batin keduanya bersamaan. 

**一****Tbc**

Thx for **Hinata Fuyuki H** and **Dhikae **for reviewing my ugly story. :)

**P.M**


	3. Chapter 3

**06Mousy**

**.**

†Prince Mousy†  
>.<p>

.  
>Disclaimer :<br>**Jung Yunho** © **Kim****一****JUNG****一****Jaejoong**  
><strong>Lee Donghae<strong> © **Lee Hyukjae**  
><strong>Choi Siwon<strong> © **Kim****一****CHOI****一****Kibum**

Elementary school © Prince  
>.<p>

.

.  
>Cast :<br>一Jung Yunho  
>一Kim Jaejoong<br>一Lee Donghae  
>一Lee Hyukjae<br>.

.  
>Pair : <strong>YunJae<strong>一always一 slash **HaeHyuk** and **SiBum**

Rated : K 一aman一

.  
>AN : ada sedikit perubahan dari chapter sebelumnya.

**†††Mousy†††**

Halo, apa kalian rindu padaku?

.  
>一krik,<p>

.

Uh, oh. Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita mulai saja ceritanya.

Cerita dimulai dengan mengerucutnya bibir merah milik salah satu tokoh utama kita一Kim Jaejoong. Atau lebih disapa akrab Jaejoong atau Joongie mungkin? Yang mana pun boleh, terserah pada anda sekalian mau memilih yang mana.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa Jaejoong sampai mengerucutkan bibir indahnya itu, benar bukan? Jawabannya sangat mudah dan simpel. Ia mengerucutkan bibir karena dia sedang kesal.

.

_Mwo_?

.

.  
>Oh, apakah harus dijelaskan lebih spesifik lagi? Baiklah, penyebab malaikat mungil kita kesal tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena acara perkenalan yang diadakan di kelasnya.<p>

Ia kesal, ya Jaejoong kesal. Karena ia lagi-lagi disangka seorang _yeoja_ akibat paras cantik yang dimilikinya baik oleh teman sekelasnya mau pun sang _Seonsaengnim_一_poor our_ Jaejoongie.

Karena kesal ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ketempat duduk dan diiringi dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Dikarenakan ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah bagi para siswa-siswi baru, maka hanya diisi dengan perkenalan dari seluruh siswa maupun siswi. Kibum dan Donghae langsung menghadap ketempat duduk Jaejoong, saling memperkenalkan teman sebangku mereka.

**†††prince**

Dan disinilah uri Jaejoongie kita sekarang, duduk dibangku yang terletak dihalaman _DBSK's school_ dibawah salah satu pohon yang menjulang tinggi keatas. Menunggu jemputan dari Nyonya Kim.

Jaejoong duduk bersama dengan Donghae dan teman barunya一Lee Hyukjae. Lalu kemana Kibum? Tenang saja, dia sudah pulang bersama teman sebangkunya一Choi Siwon一yang dijemput oleh supir pribadinya. Cepat sekali mereka akrab, pikir Jaejoong saat Kibum berpamitan padanya.

Jaejoong duduk dengan kaki kecilnya yang terlihat menggantung. Jangan heran, mengingat ia masih berumur 6 tahun jadi tidak heran jika kaki kecilnya tidak bisa mencapai tanah. Ia mengayun-ayunkan kakinya kedepan dan kebelakang sambil melihat Eunhyuk一panggilan untuk HyukJae一yang mulai menari lagi dengan penuh semangat dihadapannya dan Donghae.

Menolehkan kepalanya kekiri, ia mendapati Donghae asyik memperhatikan Eunhyuk menari dengan senyuman tipis yang menghiasi bibir mungilnya.

Jaejoong beralih mengarahkan pandangannya ke gerbang sekolah dan sedikit mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya karena tidak mendapati sang Umma disana. Tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri ketika ia mendapati sesosok yang baru dikenalnya pagi ini berdiri dipinggir gerbang sekolah.

Jaejoong melompat dari bangku yang sedari tadi didudukinya dan membuka mulutnya,  
>"YUNNIE~" kata atau nama itulah yang keluar dari terbukanya mulut Jaejoong kecil kita.<p>

Sosok yang berada dipinggir gerbang yang semula menunduk sontak menengadahkan kepalanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari tahu siapa yang memanggil namanya.

Melihat Yunho yang kebingungan mencari siapa yang memanggilnya Jaejoong kembali berteriak, "Yunnie.. Yunnie! Disini!" Jaejoong melambai-lambaikan tangannya agar Yunho lebih mudah melihatnya. Dan berhasil, Yunho melihat kearahnya!

Yunho tersenyum, segera saja ia berlari-lari kecil kearah Jaejoong yang masih一dengan setianya一melambaikan tangan mungilnya.

Sesampainya dihadapan Jaejoong, Yunho langsung bertanya, "_Waeyo_, Jae一err, maksudku..Joongie-_ah_?"  
>Yunho segera meralat ucapannya ketika ia mendapatkan pelototan dari mata besar Jaejoong. Tidak mau mencari masalah dengan namja manis dihadapannya.<p>

"_Ani_, hehehe. Kenapa kau belum pulang, Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ah, itu~ tadi _Umma_ bilang dia akan menjemputku, makanya aku menunggunya disana." Jawab Yunho seraya menunjuk tempat ia berdiri tadi. "Kalau kau, Joongie?"

Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Sama, Joongie juga sedang menunggu _Umma_ Joongie."

"Ayo sini, duduk dengan Joongie. Kita tunggu _Umma_ Yunnie dan _Umma_ Joongie disana," Jaejoong menggamit lengan Yunho yang sedikit lebih besar dari dirinya kearah bangku yang tadi dia duduki.

Yunho menurut saja saat Jaejoong menuntunnya kearah bangku yang Jaejoong maksud. Ia melihat disana juga ada Donghae yang sibuk menatap Eunhyuk yang sedang menari.

Yunho mengerenyitkan alis tebalnya, sedikit heran dengan kelakuan Eunhyuk. Padahal namja bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae tadi sudah menari didalam kelas saat _Seonsaengnim_ meminta para murid menunjukkan keahliannya dan sekarang ia masih menari lagi一bahkan lebih terlihat bersemangat dari yang tadi. Dari mana asalnya tenaga itu, _eoh_? Apa Eunhyuk tidak kecapaian? Begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran Yunho.

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya disamping Donghae. "Ayo duduk disini," ajak Jaejoong.

"Ah, _ne_." Yunho menurut, ia segera menghempaskan tubuhnya disebelah Jaejoong.

"Eh..eh, Yunnie suka es klim tidak?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Aku suka, _wae_?"

"Ah~ kalau begitu sama dengan Joongie dong. Yunnie suka lasa apa? Joongie suka lasa vanilla~"

Yunho terkekeh mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Jaejoong,  
>"Kalau Yunnie suka rasa Cokelat, Joongie." Balas Yunho.<p>

Sepertinya ia tertular oleh Jaejoong一ia menyebut dirinya Yunnie sebagaimana Jaejoong menyebut dirinya sendiri Joongie, padahal diawal tadi ia masih menyebut dirinya dengan 'aku' . Hahaha, betapa lucunya tingkah mereka.

"Apa itu seenak es klim lasa vanilla Joongie?" Jaejoong bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya kearah kanan一salah satu kebiasaannya selain mengerucutkan sang bibir cherry.

Melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya, Yunho langsung menarik kedua pipi Jaejoong yang tembem一meski tak setembem pipi yang dimilikinya.

"Tentu saja enak, kalau tidak mana mungkin Yunnie mau memakannya Joongie~" gemas Yunho. "Dan, kenapa kau terlihat menggemaskan sekali siih...," Yunho semakin kencang menarik pipi Jaejoong.

"Aw... Aw, _appo_ Yunnie," Jaejoong meringis.

"_Mianhae_, Joongie. Ini salahmu juga sih, kenpa menggemaskan begitu." Yunho melepaskan tarikannya pada pipi Jaejoong.

"Yah! Bukan salah Joongie dong kalau Joongie tellihat menggemaskan~" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahahaha," tawa Yunho. "Sakit tidak?" tanyanya sambil menjulurkan tangannya kearah kedua pipi Jaejoong. Mengusap-usapnya secara perlahan.

"Tentu saja sakit, tapi sekalang tidak lagi. Hehehe," jawab Jaejoong. Terlihat sedikit semburat berwarna merah muda di kedua pipinya. Entah itu akibat dari cubitan Yunho tadi atau karena hal yang lain, hanya Author dan Tuhanlah yang tahu. Author ngakak. 

††† **tbc**

A.N : Pendek? Emang~ yg mau lanjutannya lihat difb ku aja ya, **Prince Minkyu. **Ini post terakhir di FFn, tp yah, ff ku yg ada disini g akan kuhapus ^^~

Apa dari sekian bnyak yang baca ngga ada yg menyadari klau Umma ngga prnah bicara yg kalimatnya mengandung huruf R dan untuk Hae huruf S? :D

mohon tinggalkan jejak~

dan untuk Silent Rider, **I Love You** ! *cipok SR*

Sign,

**09Prince**

.


	4. Chapter 4

Publish di FB

**11 Agustus 2011 jam 14:56**

* * *

><p><strong>YunJae series :: Elementary School<strong>** © 0609prince**

**a YUNJAE****一****Yun Ho x Jae Joong****一'****s fanfiction**

**Don't like? GO AWAY from ma note! Now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cast <strong> :

一Jung Yunho

一Kim Jaejoong

一Lee Donghae

一Lee Hyukjae

一Choi Siwon

一Kim Kibum

一Jung Jiyool

一Kim Eunhyae

**Pair ** : YunJae, Haehyuk dan Sibum.

**Genre ** : Shou-ai dan Fluff yg hancur lebur ==

**Rated** : K-T

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**YunJae series :: Elementary School/Shou-ai/Part 3-b**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Euh, Hyukkie capek~" Eunhyuk yang dari tadi bersemangat menari mulai mengeluh. Terlihat beberapa butir keringat yang jatuh membasahi mukanya. Eunhyuk berjalan kearah dimana Donghae, Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk.<p>

"Yunnie, minggil~ Hyukkie mau duduk!" kata atau lebih tepat perintah Eunhyuk.

Yunho yang sedari tadi asyik dengan kegiatannya一mengusap-usap pipi Jaejoong一melihat kearah asal suara yang menurutnya mengganggu tanpa menghentikan usapannya pada pipi kanan milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun ikut melihat kearah Eunhyuk dengan tatapan sebal dan bibir yang一lagi-lagi一mengerucut dengan indahnya.

"Mwoya?" Yunho bertanya sambil mendengus pelan.

"Minggil dali cana! Hyukkie capek, Hyukkie mau duduk. Yunnie minggil dali cana dong!" Eunhyuk mengulangi kata-katanya lagi.

"ANDWAE! Yunnie tetap duduk disini, disamping Joongie! Hyukkie duduk ditempat lain aja. Tuh disebelah Hae kosong," sergah Jaejoong sambil menunjuk kearah Donghae. Sungguh ia merasa terganggu dengan kelakuan Eunhyuk ini.

"Ta一"

"Ani, Hyukkie duduk disana saja. Joongie masih mau ngoblol sama Yunnie, Hyukkie mengganggu tahu! Iya 'kan Yunnie?" potong Jaejoong. Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Huh, Joongie jahat sama Hyukkie." Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya一sebal.

"Bialin, weeek." Jaejoong mencibirkan lidahnya kearah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menghentak-hentakkan kaki kecilnya dan beranjak duduk disebelah Donghae.

"Huh! Hyukkie kan capek. Dacal Joongie pelit," gerutu Eeunhyuk pelan begitu sampai disamping Donghae.

Donghae tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Jangan dipikirkan ne, Hyukkie? Joongie memang begitu jika cudah tertarik dengan ceceorang."

"Eh? Teltalik? Joongie? Makcud Hae, Joongie teltalik dengan Yunnie?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ne, dan cebaiknya kau tidak memanggil Yunho ceper一"

"Yah, Hyukkie! Kau tidak boleh memanggil Yunnie Yunnie!" Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menyela ucapan dan korban kali ini adalah Donghae. "Hanya Joongie yang boleh!"

"一ti itu lagi," Donghae tersenyum maklum akan ucapan Jaejoong, ia menoleh kearah Eunhyuk. "Nah begitulah, kau tidak boleh memanggil Yunho ceperti itu lagi. Joongie cudah mendeklaracikan peraturannya."

Eunhyuk mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya meski pun ia kurang paham.

"Anak baik~" kata Donghae sambil menepuk kepala Eunhyuk pelan. Eunhyuk tersenyum malu.

Mari kembali kepasangan chibi YunJae kita.

Yunho sedikit terkejut dengan kalimat yang Jaejoong tujukan pada Eunhyuk. Padahal mereka baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu, dan sekarang Jaejoong sudah menyatakan hak milik atas dirinya. Jika ini komik, maka akan terlihat buliran keringat yang besar jatuh dibelakang kepala Yunho.

"Oh, ya Yunnie. Nanti Joongie akan dibelikan es klim sama Appa lho~"

"Jinjja?" tanya Yunho.

"Ne, Appa akan membelikan Joongie tiga tone es klim vanila."

Yunho menautkan kedua alis tebalnya, "Maksudmu tiga cone, begitu?"

"Iya, hehehe." Jaejoong tertawa salah tingkah. "Yunnie mau iku一"

"Baby Joongie~"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyela ucapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap asal suara yang memanggil nama kecilnya. Matanya berbinar senang, "UMMAAAAAA~"

Jaejoong melompat dari kursi dan segera berlari kehadapan sang Umma, ia langsung menubrukkan tubuh mungilnya kekaki Nyonya Kim. Nyonya kim tertawa begitu melihat tingkah baby Joongie-nya itu. Ia pun merundukkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat Jaejoong kedalam dekapannya.

"Wah, wah, baby Joongie rindu sama Umma nih?" goda Nyonya Kim.

"Ehehehe," Jaejoong tertawa cengengesan. "Oh, ya, Umma. Kenapa lama sekali sih~ Joongie bosan tahu."

"Aiih, jeongmal? Mian, baby. Tadi Umma bertemu dengan teman lama Umma. Terus keterusan ngobrol deh," jelas Nyonya Kim. Halmoni, bahasamu kaya anak ABG yang lagi ngeless deh#plaaak.

Nyonya Kim mengarahkan putranya kearah samping kanannya dan terlihatlah disana seorang wanita seusia Umma Jaejoong yang tengah memberikan senyum lembutnya kearah Jaejoong. "Nah, ayo beri salam pada teman Umma."

Jaejoong mengangguk, lalu ia turun dari dekapan Ummanya一berdiri menghadap teman Ummanya, bersiap memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeong, Ahjumma~ naneun Kim Jaejoong imnida, umul enam tahun!" Jaejoong memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nada yang sangat lucu, ia juga mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menempelkan jari telunjuk kanannya ketengah-tengah telapak tangan kiri yang ia angkat tadi一menunjukkan jumlah jarinya yang berjumlah enam, seperti umurnya sendiri一enam tahun.

"Annyeong, Jaejoongie~"

Setelah memperkenalkan dirinya kepada teman Ummanya, Jaejoong menghadap Ummanya kembali.

"Oh, ya, Umma. Tadi Joongie dapat teman balu lho~ dan dia saaaangat tampan," celoteh Jaejoong pada Ummanya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan mungilnya kekedua pipi tembemnya.

"khehe… Jeongmal?" Nyonya Kim terkekeh melihat tingkah putra kecilnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja, mana mungkin Joongie salah. Sebental, Joongie panggilkan dulu."

Jaejoong berlari meninggalkan Umma dan teman Ummanya menuju kearah bangku yang tadi ia duduki bersama teman-temannya, setelah sampai disana, ia segera menarik tangan Yunho yang tengah asyik mengobrol dengan Donghae dan juga Eunhyuk. Dan berlari kearah Ummanya.

"Ini lho, yang Joongie bilang tadi. Dia tampan 'kan, Umma?" Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho kehadapan Ummanya. Sedangkan Yunho menunduk malu karena perkataan Jaejoong tadi.

"A-annyeong, Ahjumma." Sapanya.

"Lho? Yunnie-yah?"

"Eh?" Yunho menengadahkan kepalanya, "Umma?"

"Dia anakmu?" Nyonya Kim bertanya kepada temannya sambil menunjuk Yunho.

"Ne, ayo perkenalkan dirimu pada Kim-Ahjumma, Yunnie-yah." Suruh Nyonya Jung一nama wanita itu一 pada Yunho yang ternyata adalah anaknya.

"Annyeong, Kim-Ahjumma. Jung Yunho imnida,"

"Annyeong, Yunho-yah." Balas Nyonya Kim, lalu ia menoleh pada Nyonya Jung, "Anakmu mirip sekali dengan suamimu waktu kecil, Jiyool-ah."

"Hahahaha, dia memang duplikat Hyunnie-yah waktu kecil. Hanya saja dia sedikit lebih ramah dari pada Appanya yang bermuka 'badak' itu." Canda Jiyool.

"Kau benar," tawa Eunhyae一Umma Jaejoong. "Ayo kita pulang, Joongie. Kau belum makan siang 'kan?" Jaejoong mengangguk kecil.

"Kita juga harus pulang sekarang, ayo." Ajak Jiyool, ia mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang langsung disambut oleh Yunho. Sedangkan Eunhyae segera mengangkat Jaejoong dan menggendongnya. Mereka berempat atau lebih tepatnya tiga一Jaejoong digendong Umma-nya ingat? 一berjalan beriringan meninggalkan Dong Bang Shin Ki setelah sebelumnya Yunho dan Jaejoong berpamitan pada Eunhyuk dan juga Donghae.

"Nah, apa Appa-mu berjanji sesuatu hari ini?" tanya Eunhyae pada Jaejoong yang ada didalam gendongannya.

"Ne! Appa beljanji akan membelikan Joongie es klim vanilla tiga to一" Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang tengah digandeng oleh Jiyool, "一uhm, maksud Joongie tiga cone! Eheheheh."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan mampir ke toko es krim dulu. Persediaan es krim mu sudah habis," kata Eunhyae.

"Yeii! Es klim, es klim~ beli es klim di Kiccs Bebi Chekaaaay~" Jaejoong bernyanyi dengan riangnya karena ia akan mendapatkan es krimnya.

"Bukan Kiccs Bebi Chekay. Tapi Kiss Baby Sky, Joongie-ku sayang," gemas Eunhyae, ia mengusel-uselkan pipinya dengan pipi Jaejoong一tidak tahan melihat tingkah lucu anaknya.

"Kiccs Bebi Chekay?" ulang Jaejoong sambil memiringkan kepalanya kekanan.

"Kiss Baby Sky," koreksi Eunhyae. "Coba bilang Kiss."

"Kiccs?"

"Bukan Kiccs, tapi Kisssss."

"Kicccsss?"

"Kissss."

"Kicccss?"

"Kissssss."

"Chisssssh?"

"Kiiissss."

"Issssssh?"

"Aigo, kenapa malah tambah jauh sih." Eunhyae mengerutkan alisnya.

"Sudahlah, Eunhyae. Dia 'kan masih kecil, jangan kau paksa." Ujar Jiyool. Ia dari tadi memperhatikan interaksi antara kedua ibu dan anaknya itu. Sedikit terkekeh melihat kelakuan Eunhyae yang ternyata sama kekanakkannya dengan Jaejoong. Anak sekecil itu, mana mungkin bisa mengucapkan pelafalan dalam bahasa Inggris. Ckckck.

"Benar juga ya, baby Joongie-ku 'kan masih kecil." Katanya.

Jiyool tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Eunhyae. 'Dia benar-benar tidak berubah, bahkan setelah mempunyai anak tingkahnya malah tidak jauh berbeda dari tingkah anaknya sendiri一polos.' Batinnya.

"Umma," panggil Jaejoong lembut.

"Ne, baby?"

"Uhm, apa Joongie boleh mengajak Yunnie untuk makan es klim sama-sama?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja boleh. Umma juga masih ingin berbicara dengan Jiyool-Ahjumma. Iya 'kan, Jiyool-ah?"

"Ne, tentu." Jawab Jiyool, "Kau mau 'kan Yunnie-yah?" Jiyool sedikit membungkukkan badannya kearah Yunho. Yunho tersenyum.

"Aku mau, pasti!" ucap Yunho semangat.

Mendengarnya Jaejoong tersenyum sumringah, ia lalu meminta Eunhyae menurunkannya dari gendongan. Ia ingin berjalan disamping Yunho sekarang. Setelah kaki mungilnya berhasil menjejak tanah, dengan segera ia mendekat kearah Yunho dengan tangan kiri yang berada didalam genggaman Eunhyae. Mereka berdua pun segera asyik dengan obrolan mereka. Tanpa disadari, kedua tangan mungil mereka saling menggandeng satu sama lain. Dan gandengan kedua tangan kecil itu rupanya tak luput dari dua pasang wanita dewasa yang berada disamping kiri dan kanan keduanya. Eunhyae dan Jiyool saling melemparkan pandangan satu sama lain, dan tak lama terukirlah sebuah senyuman bahagia dibibir keduanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuzuku.<strong>

* * *

><p>Krna spertinya udah reda, jd g apa-apa dong aku ngelanjutin publish? Yah, mski ada bbrpa yg udah bca di FB ku ==<p>

.

.

**A**lways **K**eep **T**he **F**aith!

Sign,

**0609Prince**


	5. Chapter 5

**YunJae series :: Elementary School**** © 0609prince**

**a YUNJAE****一****Yun Ho x Jae Joong****一'****s fanfiction**

**Don't like? GO AWAY from ma note! Now!**

**Rated : K**

**Genre : Family **_and_ **Fluff **(_fail_)**.**

KRIIING~

Terdengar dering telepon dikediaman keluarga Jung malam itu.

"Hyunnie-yah, tolong angkat teleponnya!" teriak Jiyool dari arah dapur. Ia sedang mencuci piring bekas makan malam mereka tadi.

"Ani, aku harus mengecek laporan keuangan ini. Kau saja yang angkat," balas Jung Yanghyun一kepala keluarga Jung sekaligus suami dari Jiyool dan Appa dari Yunho, tentu saja.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat? Aku sedang mencuci piring dan tanganku basah."

"Bagaimana bisa lihat?" Tanya Yanghyun, "Kau didapur dan aku di ruang tamu, mana mungkin bisa."

"Aiish, Yunnie, tolong angka一"

"Tidak mau," tolak Yunho cepat.

"Hah?"

"Aku sedang sibuk, Umma." Jawab Yunho, "Sebentar lagi _Ultraman zero_ akan muncul, aku tidak mau ketinggalan.

"Dasar Ayah dan anak sama saja," dengus Jiyool. Dengan segera ia mencuci tangan dan beralan kearah telepon rumah sambil mengeringkan tangannya menggunakan celemek yang dikenakannya.

"Yeoboseyo, dengan keluarga Jung disni," ucap Jiyool.

"…"

"Ah, kau rupanya, Eunhyae-ah."

"…"

"Ne, ne, akan kusampaikan pada Hyunnie."

"…"

"Yunho? Sekarang dia sedang menonton di ruang tamu. Eh? Joongie?"

"…"

"Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa, dia bilang dia sibuk." Jiyool melirik kearah ruang tamu, tiba-tiba terbesit diotaknya untuk mengerjai anak tunggalnya itu" Sepertinya YUNHO TIDAK MAU BERBICARA dengan JOONGIE, Eunhyae-ah."

Jiyool tersenyum geli begitu telinganya menangkap suara derap kaki-kaki mungil dari arah ruang tamu. Rencananya berhasil, wanita cantik itu memang sengaa mengeraskan suarabya untuk memancing putra kecilnya.

"Umma, Umma. Apa itu Joongie?" Tanya Yunho kecil dengan mata berbinar-binar, membuat Jiyool kembali menampakkan senyum geli ditambah dengan kekehan lembut.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ini Joongie, hm?" goda Jiyool. "Bukankah tadi Yunnie tidak mau menngangkat telepon ini?"

Yunho menggembungkan kedua belah pipinya一membuat pipinya yang memang chubby itu terlihat semakin menggemaskan. "Yunnie kan tidak tahu kalau yang menelepon itu Joongie~ Kajja! Kajja! Berikan pada Yunnie, Umma."

"Ini, minta pada Ahjumma untuk memberikan telepon pada Joongie ne?" Yunho mengangguk, tangan mungilnya mengambil gagang telepon yang diberikan Jiyool. Tidak lama kemudian ia sudah terlihat asyik mengobrol一sepertinya Eunhyae sudah memberikan sambungan itu pada Jaejoong. Jiyool menepuk kepala Yunho sebelum dirinya beranjak menuju ruang tamu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yanghyun pada Jiyool一ia masih fokus dengan laporan keuangan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tidak ada, hanya Eunhyae yang menelepon untuk mengundangku minum teh di rumahnya." Jawab Jiyool.

"Eunhyae?" Jiyool mengangguk. "Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Apa dia masih sepolos dulu."

"Dia baik-baik saja dan semakin terlihat cantik saja. Ah, dia juga masih polos seperti dulu, bahkan, sama polosnya dengan anaknya sendiri," Jiyool tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya saat ia kembali mengingat tingkah Eunhyae pagi tadi. "Kau tahu? Ternyata Yunnie kita sekelas dengan Jaejoong dan sepertinya dia tertarik dengannya."

"Hush, jangan bicara sembarangan." Sergah Yanghyun, "Mereka masih kecil, mana mungkin mengerti. Mereka juga sama-sama namja."

**[ W ]**

**.**

**.**

Yunho terdiam. Ia bingung, ya, ia bingung. Bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat namja imut dan cantik dihadapannya ini untuk berhenti menangis一mengeluarkan buliran-buliran air mata dari mata hitam nan besar itu.

"Joongie-ah~ gweanchana?" Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong tetap terdiam dan terisak, matanya basah dan hidungnya memerah.

"Ya! Jawab aku!" seru Yunho seraya menguncang-guncangkan bahu mungil Jaejoong. Tangan Jaejoong yang semula sibuk mengusap buliran air matanya berhenti, ia memandang Yunho dengan tatapan memelas.

"U-uh, Yunnie~" Jaejoong kembali terisak dan membuat Yunho bertambah bingung.

GREP

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat, berharap itu bisa menghentikan isakan Jaejoong. Tangan mungilnya mengusap-suap punggung Jaejoong pelan一persis seperti Ummanya menenangkan dirinya saat menangis. Dan sepertinya berhasil karena isakan Jaejoong secara berangsur-angsur berhenti, anak laki-laki satu-satunya keluarga Kim itu membalas pelukan Yunho sama erat.

"… Joongie tidak mau belpisah dengan Yunnie," Jaejoong bersuara. Yunho menghentikan usapannya.

"Maksud Joongie apa?"

"Joongie tidak mau, tidak mau, hiks." Jaejoong kembali terisak membuat Yunho melepaskan pelukannya.

"Yunnie tidak akan kemana-mana kok, kenapa Joongie bisa berpikir begitu?" tanyanya sambil mengusap air mata Jaejoong yang mulai turun kembali.

"Ha-habis Umma bilang k-kalau, hiks, Joongie naik kelas, Joongie tidak akan sekelas lagi dengan Yunnie, hiks… Joongie tidak mau~." Adu Jaejoong. Yunho terdiam, dasar, kenapa Ahjumma-nya itu selalu berbuat iseng pada anaknya yang cengeng ini.

"Aigoo, kenapa Joongie bisa percaya sih. Umma Kim bohong, Joongie dan Yunnie akan tetap sekelas kok." Mata Jaejoong bersinar senang mendengarnya, tapi tidak lama kemudian kembali meredup.

"Tapi tadi Hae dan Hyukkie bilang itu benal, Joongie dan Yunnie tidak akan sekelas lagi. Jo-Joongie, hiks, tidak mau! Huweeeeee~" Jaejoong kembali memeluk Yunho dan menangis disana.

"Mereka bohong! Kenapa Joongie bisa-bisanya percaya sih? Mereka hanya ingin membuat Joongie menangis," gemas Yunho. Kenapa Joongie-nya ini mudah sekali untuk diisengi dan itu selalu berhasil dengan dirinya yang dengan sabar menjelaskan kalau semua itu tidak benar.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, apa Joongie lupa, hm? Bukankah Seonsaengnim pernah bilang kalau disini tidak aka nada pergantian kelas?"

Jaejoong membulatkan mata dan membentuk bibirnya seperti huruf 'o', "Aiish! Kenapa Joongie bisa lupa sih! Itu belalti Joongie akan tetap sekelas dengan Yunnie, holeeeeeee~" sorak Jaejoong riang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas.

Yunho tertawa geli, dicubitnya kedua pipi tembem Jaejoong. "Kenapa Joongienya Yunnie ini mudah sekali dibohongi siih~" gemas Yunho.

"Aw, appo! Yunnie nakal, ih!" Jaejoong balas mencubit pipi Yunho yang tak kalah tembem dengan pipinya sendiri.

Yunho melepaskan cubitannya dan menarik tangan Jaejoong meninggalkan kelas yang akan segera mereka tinggalkan, "Kajja, kita lihat pengumuman dimana kelas baru kita!" ajaknya.

Mereka memang berada disana karena Yunho yang tidak menemukan Jaejoong disampingnya saat ingin melihat pengumuman kelas, anak laki-laki bermata sipit dan berpipi tembem itu memutuskan untuk mencari Jaejoong. Dan yang ia dapatkan adalah Jaejoong yang tengah menangis meringkuk disudut kelas.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar, "Kajja, kajja! Kelas balu, yeeiii~ kelas baluuu~"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, selain mudah untuk dijadikan objek keisengan. Joongienya ini juga memiliki mood yang selalu berubah-ubah, lihat saja sekarang dia terlihat bersemangat, padahal tadi sebelumnya menangis hebat.

Baru berjalan satu tahun sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Dan Jaejoong sudah menampakkan ketergantungannya akan sosok Yunho, Yunnienya. Saat sakit Jaejoong sempat-sempatnya mengigau dan menyebut nama Yunho, membuat anak laki-laki itu menungguinya sampai dirinya sembuh dan saat Yunho sakit, Jaejoong akan memaksa untuk merawat Yunho dan tidak mau masuk sekolah karenanya. Jiyool dan Eunhyae hanya pasrah, karena jika tidak, Jaejoong akan menangis keras dan sangat susah untuk membujuknya. Entah kenapa dan sejak kapan, sekarang hanya Yunho yang bisa membuat Jaejoong berhenti menangis, bahkan Eunhyae一yang notabenenya adalah Umma Jaejoong一saja susah untuk membujuknya.

Di sekolah mereka selalu terlihat bersama, dimana ada Yunho maka disana akan ada sosok Jaejoong yang berada didalam gandengan Yunho. Diakir pekan mereka pun selalu rutin menginap satu sama lain一entah itu Yunho yang menginap di rumah keluarga Kim atau pun Jaejoong yang menginap di rumah keluarga Jung. Kedua orang tua mereka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat interaksi diantara keduanya, sungguh betapa enaknya menjadi seorang anak kecil yang tidak tahu akan dunia yang luas ini.

**.**

**おわり**

**.**

**.**

Terkesan cepat dan pendek, memang. Entah kenapa _feel_ saya perlahan-lahan luntur dan susah untuk membayangkan Umma dan Appa saat masih kecil Orz!

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang udah mau baca ff pertamaku yang gaje ini (*￣m￣)

dan ma'af karena review kalian ngga dibalas satu-satu (⌣́_⌣̀)

**A**lways **K**eep **T**he **F**aith!

_Sign_,

**0609prince**


End file.
